1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel operating in fringe field switching mode.
2. Description of Related Art
When the user uses a transmissive liquid crystal display in the outdoor environment, it is hard to perceive the image displayed by the display because of the high light intensity of the ambient light. Hence, the reflective liquid crystal display is developed to overcome the problem mentioned above. However, it is still not easy for the user to perceive the image displayed by the reflective liquid crystal display in the dim indoor environment due to lack of brightness of the reflective liquid crystal display.
To provide a high quality display result to the user no matter the light intensity of the ambient light is high or low, a transflective liquid crystal display is developed. Generally speaking, the transflective liquid crystal displays can be classified into single cell gap transflective liquid crystal displays and dual cell gap transflective liquid crystal displays. The manufacture process of the dual cell gap transflective liquid crystal displays is complicated and expansive. Further, the single cell gap transflective liquid crystal displays suffer from that the driving voltage-transmittance curve (V-T curve) of the reflective region is incompatible with the driving V-T curve of the transmissive region. Accordingly, how to develop a kind of transflective liquid crystal display having the driving V-T curve of the reflective region compatible with the driving V-T curve of the transmissive region become one of the development subjects.